Always
by Lovingroxas
Summary: "Lentamente caigo en la magia del amor"
1. Always 01

**Narra Holly**

Todo vuelve a empezar, segundo año en Hogwarts pero esta vez tengo razones para estar tan ansiosa por este dia, desperte temprano, y me arregle para ir al callejon Diagon por mis cosas para este año, me trae muchos recuerdos, como la primera vez que vi a aquel muchacho de ojos grises que me robo el corazon...  
—Que haces despierta tan temprano?— la voz de mi hermana me saca de mis pensamientos...  
—Iré por mis cosas al callejon diagon— conteste con una sonrisa,  
—Eso o estás pensando en Diggori— respondió molesta  
—Cambiemos de tema es mejor que madre nos escuché— dije mirando hacia los costados, han pasado muchas cosas desde que me separe de los brazos de mi novio y mi hermana ha mantenido la boca cerrada por que no le conviene que nuestros padres lo sepan no por ahora...  
—Ama, su madre ha salido para la Mansión Malfoy— dijo nuestro elfo Jadd mientras entraba a la cocina  
Eso me enfureció —mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts quedo de acompañarme— dije muy molesta...  
—hubieses hecho tus compras el primer dia con Papá— respondió mi hermana  
Sé que mi hermana tiene razón por la cuál decido no discutir, —Jadd me acompañará— digo con una sonrisa, talvez me desvie un poco del camino pienso para mis adentros...  
Termine mi desayuno y me puse en camino...

**Narra Cedric**

He escrito a diario a mi novia, no ha sido fácil por que responde poco, espero que no se haya olvidado de mi, quiero pensar que solo esta demasiado ocupada... Falta solo un dia para verla, abrazarla y besarla nuevamente... Ayudar a mi padre en el ministerio de Magia me ayuda a distraerme, ahora estamos dando la vuelta por Hogsmeade no puedo esperar a traer aqui a Holly...mi padre me saco de mi enmismamiento...  
—Hijo recuerdas a Amadeus Flerch, y a su hija Amalia? espero que la ayudes en su nuevo año en Hogwarts mi hijo Cedric irá a tercer año—... termino de decir mi padre orgulloso  
—Amalia es un gusto verte de nuevo— dije, ella me devolvio una sonrisa, era una chica pelirroja bonita, su padre seguia hablando con el mio y ambos quedamos en el medio...  
—Cedric que te parece que acompañes a mi hija hasta las tres escobas? en nadie más confiaria mi tesoro— dijo Amadeus Flerch con una sonrisa...  
Iba a acompañarla hasta que la vi, con un vestido rosa, y un sombrero de copa blanco, pero la reconoceria en cualquier lugar entre mil personas, ella también volteo a verme, dando un paso hacia atras insegura...  
—Disculpen acabo de ver a mi novia tengo que irme— dije ganando la desaprobación de mi padre pero corriendo a ella al fin...  
—Estos jóvenes enamorados— dijo mi padre a mis espaldas...  
Ella me miro a los ojos, dibujo una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, mientras la abrazaba y ella jalaba de mi metiendome en un negocio de ropa...  
—Mi amor— dijo por fin actuando más como ella y yo llenandola de besos...  
—Respondes muy poco a mis cartas, que paso?— dije mientras seguia cubriendola de besos...  
—Pasaron muchas cosas pero ahora no puedo explicarte mucho— dijo ella correspondiendo a mis besos...  
—Muchas cosas?— dije mientras la apartaba un poco para mirar sus ojos esmeraldas  
—Cedric?— una voz femenina hizo que nos separaramos centrando la atencion en alguien mas..  
—Aqui— respondi...  
—Tu padre me mando por ti— dijo Amalia mientras ambas se miraban...  
Entrelaze los dedos con los de Holly y la arrastre conmigo donde me aguardaba mi padre...  
—Padre— dije ganando su atención... Mientras sentia los dedos de mi novia temblar entre mis dedos...  
—les presento a Holly Parkinson mi novia— dije mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa...  
—El es mi padre Amos Diggori, su amigo Amadeus Flerch y su hija Amalia—..  
—Mucho gusto— dijo sin soltar mis dedos...  
—Conocemos a su padre señorita Parkinson— dijeron ambos mientras ella asentia...  
—Una buena familia— dijo incomodo el señor Amadeus...  
—Iré a Hogwarts con ustedes— respondió Amalia con una sonrisa...  
—Fue un honor conocerlos— dijo Holly mientras trataba de soltarse de mi agarre...  
—Padre yo hare compañia a Holly, regresare a casa por mi cuenta— dije mientras ambos seguiamos camino a las Tres Escobas...  
—Acompaña tambien a Amalia se aburrira con nosotros— dijo mi padre por lo que mire a Holly que no parecio tener ninguna reacción

**Narra Holly**

Aún no empezamos el año y ya tengo una posible rival, el señor Diggori es muy amable y Cedric es tan dulce como todo tejón...y ese señor... y su hija...siento algo extraño  
Seguimos los tres hasta las tres escobas y pedimos 3 cervezas de mantequilla...  
—Por que estás tan seria?— indago Cedric  
—Solo estoy cansada— menti mientras miraba a la pequeña Amalia que lo miraba sin disimulo... en un instante los imagine pasando las vacaciones de verano juntos, quién no se enamoraria de Cedric pense...  
—Y cómo se conocieron?— dijo Amalia  
Ambos nos miramos, y sonreimos...  
—Fue amor a primera vista— declaro Cedric  
Y yo rei —Fue mágico— respondi mirando sus ojos grises...  
—Debió serlo como todas las otras historias amorosas que contaba tu padre al mio de ti— dijo Amalia con una risa fingida que intentaba demostrar inocencia aquello provoco que Cedric tociera incomodo y yo clavara mi vista en otro lado...  
Jadd entro en la puerta, —Ama ya es hora decia el elfo!—  
—Si— dije levantandome de la mesa... y provocando que Cedric se apresurara a tratar de arreglar las cosas...  
—Nos veremos pronto— dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a ambos.., conocia el Gran historial de El Irresistible Cedric Diggori pero nunca seria facil hablar de ello, necesitaba huir cuanto antes por lo que apenas sali de las tres escobas, le pedi a Jadd que nos teletransportará...


	2. Always 2

**Narra Cedric**

Holly...  
—Amalia por favor ten más cuidado con lo que dices— dije un poco molesto..  
Sali a buscarla pero se habia ido.. como llego se esfumo... espero no perderla por las cosas que hice en el pasado...  
Pasamos lo que quedaba de la tarde recorriendo Hogsmeade, hasta que se hizo tarde y fuimos a cenar a casa, comentando lo que habia pasado la tarde, comente que habia visto a Holly y se hizo un silencio incomodo cada vez que hablamos de su familia...

Estación 9 3/4

Me estaba despidiendo de mis padres, cuando la vi a ella con los suyos y la familia Malfoy saludandola mientras Draco tenia un brazo en su hombro...  
—Cedric allá esta tu novia— dijo Amalia mientras mis padres miraban en la dirección en que señalaba, maldije por lo bajo...  
—Con la familia Malfoy— dijo mi padre indignado..  
—es mejor que abordemos dije tratando de distraerlos—... mientras volteaba a ayudar con las maletas de Amalia, pero me detuve en seco cuando la voz de mi castaña dulce se oyo a mis espaldas...  
—Señor Diggori, Señora mucho gusto soy Holly Parkinson— decia con una gran sonrisa...  
—Amor— dije mientras la abrazaba, y Draco me daba palmadas lo cual me dejo atonito...  
—Señores Diggori— dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de mi padre, —soy Draco Malfoy un placer y tú debes ser Amalia— dijo en tono disciplinado, solo Merlin sabrá lo que tendrá que hacer Holly por lo que hace el huron pensé para mis adentros...  
—Abordemos todos— dije con una sonrisa lo cual mis padres me la devolvieron!  
Una vez adentro vi que Malfoy se quedo un poco atras llevandose su mano en su cabeza preguntandole a Holly —si estaba bien?— Ella solo asintió mientras buscabamos un lugar para nosotros cuatro..  
—Aqui esta bien— dijo Draco señalando un compartimiento vacio, sentandose a lado de Holly y ambos murmurando por lo bajo, Amalia miro con ojos curiosos el expresso recordandome mi primer dia...  
—Una barrita de regalix— dijo Malfoy mirando a Holly, ella le dedico un gran sonrisa,  
—Amalia acompaña a Draco, asi podrás conocer un poco el expresso— dije con una media sonrisa, Amalia al salir deposito un beso en mi mejilla, y a penas salieron yo tome el lugar de Malfoy a lado de mi novia, ella me miro unos segundos y despues me abrazo fuertemente...  
—que esta pasando Holly?— dije enarcando una ceja  
—Tengo miedo a perderte— dijo sin apartarse de mi...  
Busque sus labios urgentemente, y tome su rostro con mis manos, dandole besos en todos lados y llegando a sus labios como solia hacerlo siempre esta vez velozmente ella llevo sus manos encerrandome en sus brazos, y que hermosa prisión llena de nosotros mismos!  
—Te Amo— dijo suave y pausadamente tipico de mi castaña favorita  
—Te Amo tanto y te extraño aun teniendote conmigo— dije mientras la abrazaba, sentia que una parte de mi volvia después de ese beso..  
Después de unos minutos los dos volvieron, el huron sentandose en frente de Holly tenia una expresión de molestia tanto que Amalia corrio a abrazarme...  
—que paso Malfoy?— dije levantandome de mi lugar y teniendolo contra la pared del expresso  
—Separense, o me obligaran a... —, dijo Holly mientras nos apuntaba con su varita a ambos, y Amalia seguia llorando  
—Draco— dijo ella poniendose a lado de su amigo, —explica—...  
—Se encontro con tu hermana yo no sabia que ella era—... dijo siendo interrumpido por...  
—Ni lo digas— dije impaciente...  
—Es mejor que te acostumbres— dijo Malfoy dirigiendose a Amalia sacudiendo sus manos y dandole las barritas a Holly,  
—te veré después— dijo mientras salia y cerraba el compartimiento tras de si dedicando una mirada a mi novia...  
Amalia seguia llorando, por la que la abrace, y trate de consolarla... Holly incomoda se puso de pie,  
—los veré mas tarde— dijo mientras seguia la misma acción de su amigo...

**Narra Holly**

Observar la escena de Amalia abrazada a mi novio es mala para mi salud mental, terminaria mandandoles un crucio a ambos si no salia de alli, por lo que busque a mis gemelos favoritos... pero en el camino Draco me metió en su nuevo compartimiento...  
—Ya sabe?— me miro con sus ojos azules interrogantes  
—No..— dije suspirando —no he tenido oportunidad y como lo tendria después de lo que paso— dije encogiendome de hombros...  
—es una sangre sucia como Granger— dijo...  
—pero su padre dije...  
—su abuelo me respondio mi amigo rubio...—asi que el tejón se quedo con ella— dijo mirandome divertido  
-Se venia mal dije tratando de que no sonar a la defensiva...  
—No se veia mal mientras se defendia de tu hermana, creo que empezo a caerle lágrimas cuando le dije que Pansy era tu hermana— dijo en tono burlón...  
—Puedes?— dije mirandolo suplicante a lo que él fue tajante  
—No lo haré— dijo con seriedad, —es mala para mi reputación lo sabes— dijo devolviendome la misma suplica...  
—No puedes hacer nada por mi— dije enojada, más molesta por lo que habia pasado antes que con mi amigo.. él me abrazo tratando de calmarme y una chica de rubias trenzas entro mirandonos con curiosidad...  
—Hola Holly, Cedric te busca— dijo y se perdió entre los compartimientos...  
—Susan— dije... —es mejor que me vaya—...  
—iras con él— me miro divertido  
—Claro que no— dije guiñandole un ojo...  
Cerré su compartimiento y segui caminando hasta que me detuve en el compartimiento del que deberia ser del trio de oro pero solo estaba Hermione y Oliver Wood...  
—Hola— dije a ambos sentandome a lado de Hermione que se veia muy preocupada  
—que bueno que te veo— me dijo dibujando una media sonrisa..  
—queria hablar contigo— dijo Oliver mientras se sentaba enfrente de mi..  
—Disculpen— dijo Cedric mientras entraba acompañado de su nueva amiga, —te buscaba— dijo mientras me miraba desconcertado..  
Tome rapidamente la palabra —La amiga de Cedric Amalia Flerch ira a primer año— dije...  
—una de mis mejores amigas Hermione Granger—  
—Otra sangre sucia segun Pansy— dijo Amalia con una sonrisa maliciosa  
—y Oliver Wood— dije con ojos asesinos —ahora disculpenme ambos pero quiero estar a solas con mis amigos— dije poniendo mi mejor cara...  
—un gusto— dijeron mis amigos notando mi enojo...  
—Estare con Susan— dijo Cedric mientras cerraba nuestro compartimiento...  
—que fue todo eso?— dijo Hermione dolida  
—Luego te lo explico— dije suspirando con fuerza —ahora que paso con Harry y Ron?— dije buscandolos con la mirada  
—No lo sé— balbuceo...  
—Dumbleore sabrá que hacer— dijo Olliver con calma...  
—Tienes razón Olli— dije dibujando una sonrisa...  
Hermione nos devolvió una gran sonrisa  
—es mi turno— dijo Olliver decidido  
—Claro— dije... poniendo toda mi atencion  
—los dejo solos— dijo Hermione amagando levantarse  
—lo mio es rápido— dijo Olliver: —solo quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma inmadura que me comporte el año pasado, y ofrecerte mi amistad— dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y se echaba a correr entre los compartimientos...  
—Wow! fue corto— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, ahora cuentame lo de esa chica dijo...  
—Pues veras— dije...

Pues veras dije...


	3. Always 3

**Narra Cedric**

Abandona a alguien que la esta pasando mal, me deja solo, luego murmura y abraza a escondidas a Malfoy, ahora me echa de su lado cuando esta con Wood que le esta pasando, vuelvo a caer en la confusión...  
—Cedric amigo estás bien?— pregunto Ernie  
—Vio a su novia con su ex— replico Amalia...  
—Como lo supiste?— la interrogo Susan  
—por como la miraba ese chico— dijo ella con calma  
—Ella te ama a ti— dijo Susan formando un corazon con las manos...  
Entonces paso... un golpe fuerte se escucha en la puerta del compartimiento dando la señal de entrada...  
Ernie se puso de pie a la defensiva  
—Wood que haces aqui?— Interrogo  
Yo lo imite —No quiero problemas— dije mirandolo a los ojos  
—No vine a buscarlos, quiero hablar contigo en privado— dijo mientras lo seguia fuera del compartimiento...  
—y ahora que?— pregunté  
—Nada, solo queria que tuvieras una buena excusa para ausentarte todo el viaje— dijo...  
—de que hablas?— lo mire confundido  
—Holly esta furiosa, y apuesto a que es por tu nueva amiga— dijo, es el unico favor que hare por ella dijo mirandome con sus ojos furiosos  
—ella te mando?— pregunte  
—Nunca me pediria nada, lo sabes pero... Si tu no la cuidas—... dijo mientras caminaba en el sentido contrario...  
Por todo lo que dijo decidi buscar a mi novia, si Wood se tomo la molestia de hablarme algo pasa... la encontré hablando con Hermione... hasta que me miro con severidad con sus ojos esmeraldas...  
—estas solo?— Cuestiono, yo sin saber que decir, solo asenti, y ella me indico que me sentará...  
—Harry y Ron no aparecen— dijo Hermione preocupada  
—estaran bien; como sea sabremos más cuando lleguemos al Castillo— respondi con una sonrisa  
—Eres bueno para animar a la gente— dijo Hermione —tenias razón— dijo mientras miraba a Holly...ella solo esbozo una sonrisa..  
—Es un tejón después de todo— respondió Holly  
—Los dejo— dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dejarnos solos... y aprovecho para decirme en el oido —No lo arruines tejón—... a lo que yo le correspondi con una sonrisa...  
Me acerque a Holly tratando de abrazarla pero ella se aparto sentandose enfrente, y me di cuenta que de verdad estaba en problemas, nunca se habia enojado conmigo y talvez ahora si estaba molesta...  
—Que pasa amor? Indague tratando de tomar su mano  
Ella fijo sus ojos esmeraldas en la ventana sin decirme nada por un par de minutos, trate de imitar su acción pero mi preocupación por un tenemos que terminar fue mayor...  
—Necesito que me digas que tienes Holly? dije con un tono más serio no actuas como tú, ignoraste a Amalia que fue humillada por tu hermana— dije... pero no pude terminar..  
—no me preocupa que la humillen por que ahi estará mi novio para consolarla— dijo con una expresión fria..  
—ella me necesi...— dije  
—Yo también y por meses espere este dia dijo enojada todo lo que queria era estar en este tren y viajar contigo como cuando volvimos de Hogwards pero esa chica te sigue a todos lados, y talvez no lo veas pero ella... te...— la interrumpi con un beso en los labios... no podia seguir escuchando su destrozado corazon hablar...ella peleo un poco conmigo pero la abraze con fuerza y cedio...hasta que ambos nos separamos..  
—_Para siempre_— dije buscando su cajita de música liberando la melodia de una canción muggle y abriendo la parte de abajo donde le habia puesto dos pulseras con varios dijes hechizados para que cada dije brillará por nuestros sentimientos, y colocandoselos...  
ella no podia creer lo que habia hecho, sus ojos volvieron a transmitir luz y sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban como siempre, a lo que yo sonrei...  
—Me estaba volviendo loco imaginando que terminarias conmigo— confese... a lo que ella esbozo una gran sonrisa...  
—Te amo amor— dijo mientras me llenaba de besos...  
—Lo eres todo para mi— respondi apartando el mechon de pelo rebelde que caia sobre su bello rostro...  
—Cedric— dijo Ernie —me encanta verlos asi pero justo ahora tenemos la reunión de prefectos— dijo mientras tiraba de mi.. —anda Romeo andando— decia...  
Volvi a llenarla de besos y me perdi en el vagón de prefectos, ahora le debia un favor a Wood...


	4. Always 4

Narra Holly

Vi a Cedric perderse en el vagón de Prefectos, entonces segui caminando hasta el vagón de sus amigos, ahi estaba Susan que me saludo con una sonrisa...  
-Como estas?- pregunto  
-Bien- dije dibujando una gran sonrisa  
-Cedric no esta aqui- dijo Amalia -vino tu ex y...-  
-Holly sabe donde esta su novio,- dijo Susan con severidad, -lo vimos pasar recien acompañado de Ernie y esa sonrisa de tonto que tenia El en su rostro solo Holly es capaz de provocar eso- dijo haciendome reir y enternecer...  
-Yo venia a disculparme contigo por lo que dijo mi hermana- dije mientras me dirigia a Amalia -pero Draco tiene razon, lamentablemente no sera la unica persona que moleste y tendras que acostumbrarte o saber defenderte- dije mientras la miraba de reojo...  
-Lo sé- dijo con seguridad... -Cedric me ayuda mucho a acostumbrarme a todo esto- dijo sosteniendome la mirada mientras Susan tambien nos estudiaba a ambas...  
-Y algo más dije mientras me paraba en la puerta del compartimiento, a las personas no les agrada que la llamen sangre sucia, no deberias hacerlo puesto que llorabas por la misma razón- dije frunciendo el ceño, y cerrando la puerta tras de mi...  
Sali de ahi un poco más tranquila, y me encontre por fin con mis gemelos pelirrojos favoritos que me cargaron por todo el expresso...  
-Siempre supimos que nuestra Holly- dijo Fred  
-Terminaria con nuestro amigo Diggori- dijo George  
-el unico problema se desatará cuando se entere de nuestro triángulo amoroso- dijeron ambos al unisono haciendome reir a carcajadas entonces algo me vino en mente...  
-Hermione- dije, safandome de los brazos de ambos...  
-que paso con Ron?- dije mirandolo a ambos...  
-Tambien lo buscamos y nada, dijo George  
-pero ya sabes Dumbleore- se encargará dijo Fred  
Tome asiento entre ambos planeando nuestras bromas de comienzo de año, y solicite una broma personal, -pero no deberian verme con ustedes o sospecharan dije tratando de pararme..  
-Vamos aun falta para que Diggori venga dijeron, queremos presentarte a alguien que de seguro te caera bien dijeron arrastrandome nuevamente hacia otro compartimiento...  
Una pelirroja, con pecas muy bonita saludo a los gemelos, -es nuestra hermana Ginny es su primer año dijeron ambos con una sonrisa..  
-Mucho gusto soy Holly- dije con una sonrisa  
-Mucho gusto- dijo devolviendome la sonrisa algo sonrojada, mientras nos seguian, -te presentaré a Hermione dije mientras ambas emprendiamos viaje buscando a Hermione, senti unos brazos que me rodeaban la cintura...  
-Este si no me equivoco es mi novio Cedric- dije sin voltear, y si no lo fuera... posiblemente seria uno al que el hechizaria dije con una sonrisa...  
-Cedric Diggori mucho gusto- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la mini pelirroja...  
-Es la hermana de los gemelos- dije mientras el entrelazaba sus dedos con los mios...  
-Ahi esta Hermione- dije señalandola entre mi mejor amiga Parvati que me saludo al instante y Cho que nos miraba con cierto resentimiento..  
-Hermione puedes venir un momento- dije interrumpiendo su lectura...  
Pronto terminamos con las presentaciones y seguimos hasta el vagon más apartado, esta vez la que hechizo la puerta fui yo...


	5. Always 5

**Narra Amalia**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, tenia tanta información por procesar, Cedric seguia siendo el mismo que me defendia cuando era pequeña y jugaba conmigo mientras nuestros padres hablaban espere tanto este dia, mi mente barajaba las opciones de como seria la primera vez que nos encontrariamos de nuevo, la manera en que Cedric correria a mi, me abrazaria y me dedicaria su mejor sonrisa y me confesaria que habia esperado tanto este dia para verme de nuevo, pero no paso... Él soltó sobre mi un balde de agua helada para presentarme a su novia hija de mortifagos de la peor calaña según su padre, una familia oscura... Y nuevamente pienso en Amos Diggori, la manera en que él y mi padre me pidieron estar a lado de Cedric para cuidarlo de ella, de su familia, y me contaron una y otra vez la historia de mi tio Zatk que se habia enamorado de una chica que pertenecia a esa familia, y que fue incapaz de defenderse cuando su amada se convirtió en mortifaga y le lanzo la maldición asesina terminando con su vida... Del dia en que Amos se cruzo con el padre de ella, y viendo a su hijo emocionado por la chica decidió a saludarlo, y llevar una relación cordial con él, pero él solo le recordo que solo era un Diggori, de bajo nivel para esa familia...Ella es tan extraña, y se lleva tan bien con ese Malfoy del que tanto me pidieron cuidarme y mi amigo de infancia la mira con esos ojos especiales que yo siempre espere fueran para mi... una imagen ataco mis pensamientos, Cedric siendo atacado por ella, por lo que me puse en pie para buscarlos...

**Narra Holly**

Habiamos pasado horas entre risas, besos, abrazos y caricias que me erizaban la piel hasta que la pregunta que habia evitado todo el camino llegó de los labios de Cedric..  
—entonces que hiciste el verano?- pregunto mientras me revolvia el pelo  
—Estuve con los Malfoy- dije tratando de sonar normal pero no lo consegui, se incorporo un poco en su lugar, y me aparto un poco de sus brazos, para fijar sus ojos grises en mi...  
—Los Malfoy- dijo repitiendo poco a poco mis palabras..  
Asenti poco a poco, sus ojos grises ahora reclamaban algo más, Baje mi mirada, y jugue con mis manos poco a poco...  
—Cedric estás ahi?- la voz insoportable de su nueva amiga nos interrumpia de nuevo, el fijo su mirada, saco su varita y abrió la puerta,..  
—Aqui estoy, pero estoy un poco ocupado ahora- dijo con cierto temor a ofenderla, asi es mi novio pensé...  
—Es que no me gusta estar sola- volvió a replicar...  
—Puedes sentarte- dije tratando de lucir amable, por Salazar! nunca nadie me habia caido tan mal hasta ese dia, Cedric volvió su mirada a mi, sabia que teniamos una charla pendiente pero... que más daba.. habia perdido el valor de continuar con esa conversación..  
—Holly escuche que tu familia trabaja en el ministerio- dijo la chica pelirroja fijando sus ojos en mi...  
—Solo mi padre- respondi seca  
—Interesante- dijo mientras se recogia su cabello pelirrojo  
—volveré después- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, sabia que pretendia llevar todo esto a la fama oscura de mi familia, sali y Cedric salió tras de mi...  
—No está bien que la ignores- dijo en un tono serio -quedate conmigo- dijo con ojos suplicantes mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los mios..  
—Como podria decirte que no mirando esos ojos que me cautivan- dije mientras alargaba mis brazos enroscandolos en su cuello, y lo acercaba a mi para besar sus labios, él sonreia con su tipica sonrisa brillante ambos cerramos los ojos y chocamos nuestros labios después de varios minutos nos separamos, y me arrastró nuevamente adentro del compartimiento, pude sentir el peso de esos ojos negros sobre nosotros mientras nos abrazabamos...  
—Llegamos- dijo ella feliz de culminar el viaje hasta la estación Hogsmeade, pronto cambio su expresión cuando Cedric le explico que los de primer año estaban obligados a tomar un camino diferente a los demás, nos separamos de ella y subimos a los carruajes que nos llevarian hasta el castillo...


	6. Always 6

**Narra Cedric**

Después de un cómodo viaje llegamos hasta Hogwarts, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de los Malfoy pero no queria arruinar el momento por lo que solo aprete un poco más la mano de mi novia...  
Ella fijo sus ojos esmeraldas en mi —estas bien amor?-  
—Solo te amo demasiado- respondi apretandola contra mi y ella devolviendome una gran sonrisa...  
Entramos al castillo por lo que antes de que se fuera a su mesa Gryffindor, nos despedimos con un gran beso, y se perdió entre sus compañeros, yo acompañe a los mios a la mesa de Hufflepuff habia pasado tiempo pero el castillo seguia igual, hasta que Dumbleore dio su discurso, y entraron lo del primer año, ahi estaba Amalia nerviosa por su expresión de total incomodidad...el sombrero empezo con su canción y la Profesora Mcgonagall llamó su nombre...  
—Flerch Amalia el sombrero debatió y pronto grito Slytherin nadie pudo creerlo, y se dirigia nerviosa a su mesa, pronto note la mirada de sorpresa de mi novia en mi como buscando una respuesta que yo tendria, pero estaba tan sorprendido que solo me encogi de hombros...  
Todo se dio normal hasta la cena abundante y exquisita y acompañe a los nuevos Hufflepuff a las mazmorras...  
Pronto me tumbee en la cama, cerre los ojos quedandome totalmente dormido...  
Al dia siguiente desperte temprano y me dirigi al gran comedor pero Holly no estaba, pero si estaba Amalia desayunando sola, que apenas me vio corrió a mi encuentro..  
—que tal tu casa? pregunte  
—Ya sabes no son tan amables por ser dijo tragando saliva  
—Si quieres puedo hablar con Holly es amiga de varios Slytherin dije tratando de darle animos  
—Me ayudaria respondio con una sonrisa..  
—Me tengo que ir a clases dije devolviendo su sonrisa gentil  
—Nos vemos dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla, y salir corriendo...  
Pronto senti la voz de mis mejores amigos a mis espaldas  
—Esa chica te causará problemas con Holly dijo Susan poniendose enfrente de mi  
—No se de que hablas me defendi, ellas seran grandes amigas... su padre es muy buen amigo del mio...  
—Solo recuerda lo que te costo tener una historia con Parkinson no lo arruines espeto Ernie  
En el fondo sabia que ambos tenian razón por lo cual no agregue nada más...  
Cuando ibamos al Invernadero, pasamos por el lago negro donde Malfoy hablaba con Holly? Pero no podia llegar tarde por lo que segui caminando con mis amigos hasta la clase, ya despues tendria respuestas, pero ese pensamiento no se aparto de mi, en toda la clase...


	7. Always 7

**Narra Holly**

Derecho de sangre pura, esa frase daba vueltas en mi cabeza desde el verano en que estuve en la Mansión Malfoy...Tuve un sueño pesado por lo que desperte sudada, una nota pequeña descansaba en mi mueble de noche...

Necesito hablar  
Draco

Esa nota era muy corta, pero sabia que albergaba mucho más tratandose de mi amigo rubio, por lo que me bañe rapidamente y trate de no molestar a mis compañeras que dormian placidamente, después de que Hermione estuviera tan preocupada era la que más merecia dormir, habia visto a Harry y Ron, al parecer ambos vinieron en el coche volador de la familia Weasley si mi familia lo supiera, seguro se burlarian de ellos por los desastres que causaron con esa acción sonrei por lo bajo y sali corriendo hacia el lago negro ese era nuestro lugar apenas sali del castillo lo vi de espaldas me acerque con cuidado y sus ojos estaban rojos, con señales de posibles ojeras, es facil entender por que estaba asi y todo se resumia por lo que habiamos pasado el verano antes de volver al unico lugar seguro para ambos por ahora...  
—Estas bien? pregunto antes de que ni siquiera hablará  
—Si dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa  
—Lo sabe? volvió a preguntar  
Suspire con fuerza y respondi —No dije cabizbaja, no es tan fácil dije mirandolo a los ojos..  
—He tenido pesadillas dijo desviando sus ojos y tratando de safarse de mis ojos acusadores  
—Vamos dije arrastrandolo hasta el gran comedor, sabia que no habia dormido ni comido por lo que estaba preocupada por mi amigo...  
—Pero... dijo...  
—Nada dije.. desayuna, hoy compartiremos clase dije mientras trataba de no sonreir, la escena donde arrastro a Draco por el pasillo, y los ojos de los demas slytherin era para en verdad reir..


	8. Always 8

**Narra AMALIA**

Slytherin, más los ojos de confusión de mi unico amigo, todo me daba vueltas, y todos me ignoraban por supuesto...  
Por lo que llegué hasta el Gran comedor y me encontre con alguien que alegro mi dia Cedric... aunque pude notar que buscaba a alguien más con la mirada, no es dificil adivinar a quien, después de que le di un beso en la mejilla y salir huyendo, espere que fuera a clases para volver por una manzana, pero entonces vi algo interesante, su novia con ese Malfoy, las cosas siempre son asi? ella desayuna con el, y todos esos chicos que la miran con ojos de cariño.. suspire una y otra vez tratando de calmarme, no era fácil confesarle a tu unico amigo que posiblemente su novia lo engañaba o lo terminará haciendo...  
Me dirigi a clases después de decidir que ya no queria presenciar esa escena, imagino el dolor que le causaria a Cedric, y me levante perdiendome en mi primera clase del dia, conoci al famoso Harry Potter en el camino, saludaba con una sonrisa a mi enemiga podria considerarla asi ya que ella me robó muchas cosas que talvez deberia tenerlo yo, estoy en la casa equivocaba, por que la vida es tan injusta? por que no puede darme lo que merezco? espere tanto este dia solo para ver como mi primer amor en la vida se queda con otra que ni siquiera lo merece... apretaba mis nudillos bajo mi tunica y caminaba tan rapido hacia mi clase que no me fije cuando cruzaba por un rincón y una chica morena de ojos verdes me empujo hacia atras, cayendo en el piso...  
—Fijate idiota, esa voz era la de Pansy Parkinson es parecida a su hermana, con eso de que es melliza de ella, pero aunque odie admitirlo Holly es más bonita...  
Junte mis libros y continue mi camino hasta mi primera clase, esperando que este dia fuera a mejor...  
Después de salir hacia el gran comedor para el almuerzo, me cruce con unos gemelos pelirrojos que me sacudieron al pasar junto a mi, y caminando por los pasillos vi que los demás me miraban y hablaban a mis espaldas no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando...

**Narra Cedric**

Después de las dos primeras clases, abandonabamos el aula de Historia de la Magia la clase más aburrida, pero mi expresión cambio totalmente cuando senti unas manos tomar las mias saliendo de átras y apenas gire vi a mi castaña favorita, abrazarme con fuerza...  
—Te extrañe dijo con su voz tierna...  
—Yo también iba a buscarte dije mientras devolvia su abrazo...  
—Los dejamos tortolos dijeron mis amigos al unisono para adelantarse al gran comedor mientras nosotros quedabamos más atras...  
—Como te fue? pregunte con una sonrisa, apartando un mechon rebelde de su rostro  
—Bien, sabes que hoy es miércoles dijo con una sonrisa...  
—Lo sé respondi entrelazando sus dedos con los mios y llevandola al gran comedor...y recordando que el año pasado todos los miércoles tomabamos nuestra forma de animagos para escurrirnos en el castillo, al principio era la unica forma real de estar con ella aunque no supiera de quien se trataba, y cuando se entero de que se trataba de mi, nos dimos nuestro primer beso, pensaba en todo eso cuando escuchamos carcajadas y burlas en el gran comedor... me acerque a la mesa de Slytherin y una chica se cubria con sus libros, apenas me vió salto a mis brazos tomandome de sorpresa y provocando que soltará las manos de Holly...  
—Amalia dije reconociendola, y observando su cabello totalmente azul...fije mis ojos en mi novia que reia con ganas, y una furia se apodero de mi cuando vi a Los gemelos pelirrojos a su costado. Ella formaba parte de ese trio...—No es gracioso Holly Parkinson dame la poción que arregla esto dije molesto...  
—A que quedo bien dijo Fred  
—Bienvenida a Hogwarts dijo George  
—Alumnos a sus lugares dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall, la señorita Flerch se irá a enfermeria y los responsables a mi despacho ordeno..  
—Acompañame por favor suplico Amalia, mire a Holly pero esquivo mi mirada  
—esperemos a que Holly termine de comer el año pasado ella fue victima de esta misma broma, e hizo una poción que arregla esto console a Amalia  
—Quieres decir que ella me hizo esto? dijo mirandome con ojos cristalinos  
—Es una broma para los de primer año, dije bajando la mirada y aguantando la risa pero ella se echo a llorar por la que tuve que llevarla a la enfermeria, me dio tanta pena verla asi, incomoda en Slytherin, acosada y sola...cuando volvi al gran comedor, Holly ya se habia esfumado...  
—Donde esta? me dirigi a mi amiga Susan que aun reia  
—Es astuta dijo mientras se llevaba una mano para ocultar su risa  
El dia habia terminado y me tocaba patrullar como prefecto, sabia que no faltaria, solia escurrirse por la torre de astronomia, y vi una sombra...  
—Señorita Parkinson dije mientras ella se frenaba en seco  
—Por Merlin! no me asustes asi dijo mientras sonreia, sus ojos brillaban era tan hermosa, concentrate Cedric.  
—Que hace a esta hora fuera de la cama, tendre que descontarle 10 puntos dije en tono autoritario, ella no me hizo caso y siguió subiendo por las escaleras hasta que tome su muñeca —detenganse entonces se dio cuenta que era de verdad  
—Ya dijo con una expresión seria, y me descuentas puntos por algo que te dije yo misma que haria al medio dia dijo con cierto dolor...  
—Diggori dijo Cho como prefecta de Ravenclaw que tambien patrullaba...  
—10 puntos menos ahora vayase dije mirando a mi novia... ella no dijo nada más y se perdió en el pasillo...  
—que hiciste que? dijo Ernie mientras me miraba totalmente atonito  
—Rompio las reglas me defendi  
—y usaste algo que ella te conto como tu novia dijo en su propia contra?dijo Susan mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro...  
—No será que lo hiciste por la broma de ayer? me miro Ernie con ojos interrogantes  
—Si no la pierdes con tu estupidez dijo Susan, y senti como diez mil hipogrifos estuvieran destruyendo todo en mi interior, me habia cuenta de todo cuando mi amiga menciono la palabra perder... y si ya no hay vuelta atras?  
—Que hare ahora? dije en tono desesperado buscando respuesta en mis amigos, ambos se encogieron de hombros...  
—Susan dije mirandola suplicante pero no funciono  
—Yo no te lo perdonaria dijo llevando sus manos en forma de paz...  
—Ernie dije mirandolo como ultima opcion pero el solo reia...  
—Ya entendi dije mientras salia corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor...


	9. Always 9

**Narra Amalia**

Después de esa tonta broma que me avergonzo por completo sali de la enfermeria y Cedric apenas me vió se acerco a mi..  
—Te veo mejor dijo con una sonrisa encantadora  
—Me siento muy mal, la verdad es que apesar de que ya se fue el color azul se siguen burlando de mi, no es nada fácil ser una sangre sucia y estar en Slytherin dije mientras disminuia la distancia entre nosotros..  
—No te preocupes, solo es una broma para los de primer año dijo tratando de restarle importancia  
—Tu novia repeti y el bajo la mirada.  
—Tengo que irme, esta noche me toca patrullar dijo mientras subia a la torre de astronomia...  
Vi la escena más loca de mi vida, donde él ponia en su lugar a su novia, y todo por lo que me hizo, talvez este confundido por mi, y algo pueda hacer, talvez la vida no sea tan injusta después de todo...  
Al dia siguiente, los vi discutiendo en el pasillo, por lo que me acerque para asegurarme de que era verdad que estaban separados, ella se veia bastante molesta, y el no estaba enojado? al contrario le estaba pidiendo disculpas que esta pasando? se habia arrepentido? ella solo me lo confirmo, Cedric casi me mata con la mirada, y siguió tras ella...abandonandome en ese lugar..tenia que contarle a mi padre por la que escribi una carta y se la mande contandole todo..pronto recibi su respuesta contandome que a la madre de Cedric Holly le habia caido bien y que organizarian una comida para el sábado para conocerla más a fondo, la futura mortifaga siempre tenia tanta suerte...

**Narra Holly**

—Que hizo que? dijo Parvati por sexta vez en el dia...  
—Ya te lo he dicho tantas veces dije mientras enterraba mi rostro entre mis almohadas...  
—Es que no parece que me estes hablando del Cedric que se muere por ti dijo haciendo una mueca  
—Solo quiero que le digas a George que me de una de las pastillas para que la enfermera pueda darme algo para justificar mi ausencia dije suspirando  
—No irás a clases? dijo Parvati mientras se sentaba a orillas de mi cama...  
—Hoy seré la burla del colegio, no planeo salir de aqui en mucho tiempo dije  
—Dramática dijo mientras me tiraba más almohadas entonces escuche una voz que me llamaba desde la sala común.. la voz de Cedric...  
—Dile que no estoy dije mientras me volvia a meter entre mis almohadas...  
—Solo lo haré para vengarme por lo que te hizo dijo mientras bajaba pronto el ruido ceso.. pero entonces recibi una nota...

Volar  
O. Wood

Claro me dije a mi misma, y agarre la agenda que me habia regalado Hermione tenia El dia libre de todos modos por lo que me arregle, y recorri con sigilo los pasillos para que nadie me viera, pero fue inútil, algunas estudiantes suspiraban con ojos de amor mirando al jóven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises que se dirigia a mi, por lo que me detuve en seco, ya me habia visto, maldije por lo bajo...  
—Perdón dijo agarrando una de mis manos, que inmediatamente yo retire...  
—No tienes por que Cedric dije tengo que irme lo siento  
Entonces salio ella de su escondite haciendo gala de lo que me estaba sucediendo...  
—Castigaste a tu novia? dijo mientras se acercaba a Cedric, él la fulmino con la mirada  
—Si lo hizo, se cobro por la broma que te hice ayer, cuanto lo lamento dije bastante irónica pasando en medio de ambos... Cedric corrió tras de mi, mientras todas las chicas nos miraban, entonces se puso en frente y me tomo de ambos brazos...  
—No lo hice por eso dijo, entrecerre los ojos entonces siguio  
—Bueno talvez un poco si dijo, ella es nueva y necesitaba de nuestro apoyo, es importante para mi padre, me pidió que la ayude y tú con esa broma solo hiciste que se burlaran de ella..  
—Y me devolviste el favor dije irónica...  
—No, no queria eso, pero no quiero defraudar a mi padre volvió a decir...  
—Me hicieron la misma broma hace un año lo olvidaste? cuando hicimos esa estupida poción y tú te burlaste de mi cabello y la tome como era una broma, dije mirandolo a los ojos...  
—Pero a ti te quedaba bien el azul dijo con su sonrisa hermosa, yo mire hacia abajo tratando de seguir con mi enojo..  
—Holly gracias a Merlin que la voz de Draco me saco de mi trance  
—Ya voy dije liberandome de las manos de Cedric... —no me busques dije sin mirarlo... me dolia aun más que lo haya hecho aproposito...  
—Holly me llamó Cedric pero segui caminando ignorandolo olimpicamente  
—me entere dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa  
—No quiero hablar de eso, gracias por rescatarme dije mientras le daba una rana de chocolate y él la recibia como un niño pequeño  
—Nos vemos más tarde dijo mientras entraba en el aula de adivinaciones

Termine las clases del dia, fui a cenar más temprano que los dos, y evite por todos los medios encontrarme con la pequeña metelio antes de que el mismo Salazar renazca en mi... todos los ojos se posaban en mi, en lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, por lo que me fui a la cama temprano, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta quedarme dormida...


	10. Always 10

**Narra Holly**

Estaba en el gran comedor desayunando cuando entraron las lechuzas trayendo el correo...  
Una lechuza blanca con ojos marrones deposito una carta en mi plato, y escuche una voz a mis espaldas..  
—Lo siento Susu es mi lechuza y esa carta dijo Cedric sin concluir  
—Mire la carta y tenia mi nombre.. se lo mostre y el sonrió...  
—Lo lamento dijo mientras volvia a su mesa y no dejaba de verme  
—Que le pasa? dijo Parvati a mi lado mientras guardaba la carta celosamente en mi túnica, si el penso que la carta era para él, no puede ser el remitente...  
—Hola? Diggorilandia dijo mi mejor amiga agitando una mano en mi cara...  
Solo sonrei, no podia dejar de verlo, por lo que termine mi desayuno y sali hacia el baño de Martle la llorona para tener privacidad... y abri la nota...

_Estimada señorita Parkinson_  
_Quisieramos invitarla a comer el sábado en Hogsmeade para festejar su noviazgo con nuestro hijo Cedric... aguardamos su lechuza _  
_Señores Diggori_

Volvi al gran comedor busque a Cedric con la mirada y nada... cuando gire para irme, lo encontré enfrente de mi..  
—Me estabas espiando dijo con una sonrisa picarona..  
—No, dije nerviosa, a lo que él se rio a carcajadas —yo solo...  
—entonces vamos el sábado a Hogsmeade a comer con mis padres? pregunto enarcando una ceja  
—Cedric suspire con fuerza, tú y yo... pero no me dejo terminar nada...  
—Perdoname, lo eres todo para mi, dijo mientras sostenia mi rostro entre sus manos y me llenaba de besos...  
Ya me habia rendido cuando al tratar de agarrar la carta de sus padres rozo sus dedos con los mios...  
—Te amo dije mientras correspondia a sus besos, y el sonreia atrayendome hacia el...  
—Te amo más cariño dijo mientras sonreia en mitad del beso  
—que deberia de decirle a tus padres? dije nerviosa mientras nos sentabamos en el jardin..  
—un por supuesto que ire, su hijo es lo mejor que me ha pasado no estaria mal dijo burlandose de mi..  
—Oye dije dandole un suave empujon...  
—es hermoso volver a reir de esta manera a tu lado amor dijo mientras me volvia a abrazar...  
Yo solo reia con ganas al ver al hermoso chico de ojos grises acostado en mis rodillas...  
—Puedo estar con ustedes un momento? esa voz chillona hizo que ambos voltearamos... ambos nos mirabamos sin decir palabra por unos minutos...  
—Sientate dijo Cedric incorporandose nuevamente

**Narra Amalia**

No importa todo lo que pase, esos dos siempre escuentran la manera de estar juntos, verlos asi no me hace bien, y de repente me doy cuenta que lo que me pidieron como favor se ha vuelto personal, estoy enamorada de Cedric, y estoy condenada a verlo sonreir con alguien más que no soy yo... no me duele nada y sin embargo me duele todo, es un amor celoso y ciego que no encuentra razon para desistir... como puede hacerlo sonreir si lo que busca es su perdición...ella robo mi vida, ella es la verdadera serpiente de Slytherin..  
—Puedo estar con ustedes un momento? No se me habia ocurrido nada mejor para estar a su lado, esa chica castaña me daba terror, pero el amor me mantenia cerca de él...  
—Sientate. el es perfecto, me gustaria decirle todas las verdades sobre su novia... pero ella me mira con ojos de serpiente...  
—Como lo estas llevando? pregunto la chica sin ganas  
—Normal dije con cierto malestar —Sigo pensando que el azul no es mi color predilecto dije soltando una sonrisa  
El se encoge de hombros, y le da un beso en la frente —Esta traviesa no volverá hacerlo dijo mirandola sonriente  
—Claro hasta el proximo año dijo mirandolo a los ojos...  
—Cedric menciono una poción antiazul dije mirandola  
—Si, pero lleva tiempo y estás en primer año respondió.. no creo que puedas preparlo todavia termino de decir.  
—El año pasado estuviste en mi lugar, y pudiste hacerlo dije con seguridad  
—Por que no se le enseñas? dijo Cedric defendiendome de la arpia  
—Confieso que robe un libro de pociones de la sección prohibida dijo sin reparo  
—Que tú que? dijo Cedric enarcando una ceja  
—Lo sabia dije y ambos me miraron sorprendidos... —solo creo que por eso eres tan genial dije tratando de que siguieran con la discusión...  
—Lo hice cuando aun no salimos y tecnicamente no cuenta dijo mirando a mi perfecto Cedric  
el acaricio su rostro, habia caido en esa frase cursi... hasta que por fin dijo la frase que yo esperaba ansiosa...  
—Tengo que irme, Hermione me esta esperando... le dio un beso a mi principe y se perdió en el castillo...  
—estás bien? preguntó Cedric mirandome a los ojos  
—si dije con calma... —puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Claro respondió con una sonrisa...  
—que harias si Holly te engañara? al instante al notar su expresión me arrepenti de haber hecho esa pregunta...  
—Amalia te aprecio mucho por ser la hija del amigo de mi padre pero estas cosas... tenia que frenarlo o haria que se alejará de mi...  
—Lo lamento Cedric no quise hacerte enojar... perdoname...el volvio a sonreir... tengo que ir a clases, nos veremos dijo incorporandose nuevamente para quedarse hablando con unas chicas de ravenclaw...  
tenia que enviar nuevamente una lechuza...


	11. Always 11

**Narra Holly**

—Parvati solo saca tu varita y di Inmobilus por que de verdad tengo ganas de lanzarle un crucio dije mientras mi amiga me miraba con atención...  
—Y ahora que hizo? dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la biblioteca  
—Hola? dijo una voz que estaba opuesta a nosotros  
—Oliver como estás? dije mientras lo miraba acercarse a nosotras...  
—puedo? dijo señalando el asiento...  
—Yo iré por una granjea dijo mi mejor amiga mientras me abandonaba de nuevo..  
—No sabia que estabas justo ahi dije sonrojada complementamente  
—Tienes una gran manera de quejarte dijo con una sonrisa  
—Si... eso creo dije mientras reia nerviosa..  
—Holly?  
—Susan sientate dije mientras señalaba el asiento...creo que debi sonar muy desesperada por que se sento a mi lado con una sonrisa  
—Solo queria saber si estabas bien como no respondiste a mi lechuza dijo Oliver  
—Es una chica ocupada y con novio dijo Susan con severidad  
—He estado ocupada, olvide responder dije mientras me llevaba una mano en la nuca...  
—Tengo que ir al entrenamiento dijo Oliver mientras se levantaba de su asiento, si necesitas un amigo estaré esperandote para volar dijo abriendo los brazos como yo solia hacerlo cuando eramos novios, lo cual hizo que le dedicará una sonrisa, y me ganará una mirada de reprimenda por parte de la mejor amiga de Cedric..  
—Gracias dije mientras lo veia irse...  
—Sabes que si Cedric lo ve cerca de ti, va a lanzarle la maldición asesina verdad? dijo Susan..  
—Yo tambien tengo ganas de lanzar un crucio pero no me ves hacerlo verdad? dije devolviendole una mirada de seriedad  
Ella rio como si le hubiese dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo —Si es por Amalia, a el no le interesa dijo con una sonrisa...  
—No es por eso Susan, es que... dije con pausas no hemos podido tener un dia para nosotros siempre que estamos por hablar de algo serio se aparece y hay cosas que enserio quiero contarle a mi novio dije...  
—Que cosas? tiene algo que ver con Wood? dijo Susan con curiosidad.  
—Vamos al gran comedor tengo mucha hambre dije mientras juntaba mis apuntes ella me siguió sin ganas..  
Entramos y vimos que Amalia perseguia a otro estudiante de Slytherin por haberle quitado su libro,  
—Cedric surgio de la nada con un Petrifus totallus paralizando al chico mientras Amalia recuperaba su libro...  
—Por Merlin dije mirando a los costados, saque mi varita y apuntando al chico —Finite Incantatem  
el me miro con sorpresa para después acercarse a mi —Que crees que haces?  
—que haces tú? sabes lo que te harán si te ven? dije mientras iba hacia el gran comedor pero me frene en seco cuando una voz surgio desde mis espaldas..  
—Sr Diggori-Señorita Parkinson a mi oficina la profesora Mcgonagall nos miraba con severidad...  
Ambos asentimos mientras nos dirigiamos alla ninguno hablo hasta que entramos adentro, y nos dio la charla sobre el uso indebido de la magia... y un castigo.  
—Retirense dijo la profesora Mcgonagall... y salimos uno tras el otro...  
—Holly dijo Cedric mientras me miraba con sus ojos grises...  
—Ya lo sé, ambos estamos castigados asi que disculpate por los dos con tus padres dije mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación...

Narra Amalia

—Cedric solo quiso ayudarme grite pero la profesora no se volvió a mirarme...  
—Siempre causas problemas dijo Susan  
—No lo hago dije y fui hasta la oficina de Mcgonagall para esperar a que saliera...  
—Cedric perdoname por mi culpa te castigaron dije mientras me acercaba a el  
—No es nada, me meti solo pero arrastre a Holly y ambos terminamos castigados dijo cabizbajo odio verlo asi, asi que lo abrace..  
—Creo que Susan tiene razon solo te meto en problemas dije mientras el me miraba fijamente...  
—Susan no debio decir eso, talvez solo se preocupo un poco dijo...  
—Si dije mientras el se separaba de mi, habia visto que el ex de su novia nos habia visto abrazados por lo que se puso nervioso lo se...  
—Tengo que irme dijo mientras se echaba a caminar hacia su casa...  
Y yo solo acariciaba mis brazos, sentia su locion suave y fresca, y una vez más me pregunte si Holly Parkinson sentia ese maravilloso olor todo el dia cuando el la abrazaba y una vez mas la envidie...

**Narra Cedric**

Después de la mirada petulante de Wood volvi a la sala común donde me esperaban mis amigos, era muy visible lo furiosa que estaba Susan...  
—que tienes? pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella  
—que tengo? pregunto mientras hacia una mala imitacion mia —que talvez estoy mucho más preocupada por ti que antes dijo mirandose las manos...  
—Y a ustedes dos que les pasa? dijo Ernie interviniendo entre ambos  
—Susan le dijo a Amalia que solo me causaba problemas dije  
—Cedric hechizo a un chico con tal de recuperar un tonto libro, y corria feliz tras Flerch mientras Wood hablaba con su novia en la biblioteca, y si yo fuera ella creanme que entenderia que volviera con el dijo mientras salia furiosa...  
—Ves? lo mal que esta dije acusandola con mi mejor amigo y moviendome en zigzag furioso con Wood  
—No lo creo dijo e hizo que yo cambiará mi expresion  
—Creo que te preocupas demasiado por Flerch y tarde o temprano eso explotará, además de que Susan tiene razon deberias concentrarte en Holly o la perderas...  
—Nadie aqui puede entender que este colegio es nuevo para ella? dije cruzandome de brazos  
—y ademas nuestro amigo esta castigado y no solo el verdad Cedric? dijo Susan mientras tomaba un libro que habia olvidado y volvia a irse...  
—Susan la llamé pero me ignoro por completo...  
Ernie me miro con pena...  
Sali a dar una vuelta, y entonces escuche...  
—Quieres estar en el equipo de Quiddich? la voz de Oliver Wood  
—No lo se, crees que tengo talento? dijo una Holly bastante alegre por su tono  
—Hola siento interrumpir, necesito a mi novia...fue por impulso... todo me vino de golpe, las palabras de mis amigos mientras Holly me seguia hasta un rincón apartado..  
—Que pasa? dijo ella mirandome con sus ojos esmeraldas  
—Entrarás al equipo? y no me lo contaste? dije tratando de que sonara menos molesto de lol que en realised estaba...  
—Aun no lo sé respondió llevandose la mano en la nuca...  
Entonces las dudas aparecieron en mi cabeza, las dudas que me destrozaron el año pasado... "No se" siempre empieza todo de esa forma el amor y el desamor...  
—Ven conmigo dije mientras extendia una mano, ella la miro por un rato y la rechazo...se dirigia nuevamente hacia el campo cuando la cargue, ella golpeaba suavemente mi hombro...  
—Bajameee Cedric que haces? Se quejaba en voz baja tratando de que no nos viesen..  
Después de subir unos escalones cargandola ella se rindió, me detuve en la pared donde rapidamente aparecio la Sala de Menesteres que buscaba, ella poso sus ojos en el lugar igual que yo, tenia lámparas, una cama, dos sillones y una chimenea, y la baje al sillón...  
—Por que me traes aqui? esto es muy malo para ti dijo mientras me miraba enojada  
—Solo quiero hablar contigo sin que nos interrumpan dije casi suplicando que me escuchara... ella lo entendió pronto aflojo los brazos a los costados y permanecio en silencio..  
Mire la chimenea y seguro de que me escuchaba hable —Siempre estoy corriendo tras de ti Holly, siempre que te miro no estas cerca, o estas con otras personas que no me agradan como Malfoy o Wood...  
—entonces me trajiste aqui para terminar conmigo por las personas que me apoyan mientras tú apoyas a otras personas dijo abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas como platos ...  
—Nunca te dejaria dije mientras me acercaba a ella, pero...  
—Pero dijo ella alargando la O... quieres un tiempo? vale yo tambien gracias por los recuerdos Diggori dijo mientras miraba la puerta de la sala y su pulsera brillaba con una luz azul en su muñeca...  
—Dolor dije mientras me acercaba y besaba su muñeca... —Te regale esa pulsera para que la luz roja nunca se apagará dije... la luz del amor...  
ella observo su pulsera, y la escondio tras su otra mano... —Y bien? dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y me invitaba a continuar...  
—Solo quiero estar contigo, y doy mi palabra de tejón de dedicarme más a cuidarte y a apoyarte como lo haces tú dije mientras llevaba mi mano a su rostro, ella aflojo los brazos, y la abrace... ambos lo necesitabamos por lo que decidimos faltar mañana a las clases de la tarde y pasar un dia tranquilo...  
—Le dirás que No prometelo dijo Holly mientras levantaba su cabeza de mi cuello con suavidad  
Sabia a quien se referia por lo que solo asenti...

**Narra Amalia**

Tres meses han pasado desde que Cedric solo habla conmigo lo necesario, sigo sin saber que hago en este colegio donde me miran con aires de superioridad... estaba en la biblioteca estudiando cuando escuche una charla muy interesante...  
—Lo que habias dicho de que Diggori se aburriria de ella resulto no ser cierto dijo una morena a otra chica de cabello negro que se veia triste  
—Padma estoy segura que ella le esta dando Amortentia respondió...  
—Cedric no actua como suele hacerlo Cho pero eso no significa que...  
Asi que ella es Cho, el señor Diggori habia hablado de ella el año pasado, Cedric estaba enamorado de ella en su primer año...  
—Y si lo averiguamos con la poción multijugos dijo Cho...  
—Nos expulsarán si nos descubren dijo Padma...  
—Hola dije mientras me acercaba a ellas, y ambas me miraban nerviosas  
—Lo que escuchaste olvidalo dijo Cho  
—Tambien creo que Holly tiene hechizado a Cedric dije ganandome la atención de ambas  
—Quien eres? pregunto Padma  
—Soy Amalia Flerch la amiga de infancia de Cedric dije con calma... —Que tal esa pocion multijugos dije mirandolas con una sonrisa  
—Quieres ayudarnos? dijo Cho mirandome interesada  
Talvez la ayude para saber más a fondo que es lo que Cedric ve en ella, y muy talvez haga algo que lo ayude a abrir los ojos...  
—Claro, estoy preocupada por el dije estrechando la mano de Cho, y justo en ese momento Holly seguida de Susan mirandonos a ambas con esa mirada de sorpresa, pero siguiendo con su camino al fin...  
—Es tan arrogante dijo Cho...  
—Si que lo es dije mirando a ambas... —Como conseguiremos esa pocion? dije buscando una respuesta en ellas  
—De la oficina del profesor Snape dijo Padma con una sonrisa  
—Tambien necesitamos algo de ella dijo Cho mientras fijaba su vista en la chica castaña del fondo..  
—Lo tendrás que conseguir Amalia dijo Padma  
—No sospecharán de ti dijo Cho decidida  
—Que tengo que hacer? dije interesada  
—Un cabello dijo Cho feliz  
—Cuando lo haremos? pregunte  
—Después del partido de Quiddich hoy juegan Gryffindor-Slytherin seguro ella estará ahi dijo Padma  
—Pero tendremos que desahacernos de ella, para que no aparezca mientras alguien de nosotras toma su lugar dijo Cho  
—Tendremos que pensar un plan dije con una sonrisa...


	12. Always 12

**Narra Holly**

—Amor vine a darte un beso de la suerte dijo Cedric mientras me abrazaba, después de nuestra ultima charla estabamos mejor que nunca, y estos meses han sido mágicos como nosotros rei ante mi imaginación...

—Gracias cariño estoy segura que hoy ganaremos el partido dije mientras devolvia un beso...

—Es hora Parkinson dijo Oliver mientras jalaba de mi...

Y yo salia tras de el al campo de juego, y veia a mi novio de ojos grises volver a las gradas, con mi bufanda de Gryffindor en su cuello, era sorprendente que aun la conservara, cuando se la habia puesto como venda en el brazo el año pasado cuando me salvo de ser aplastada por un Troll, mirarlo con mi bufanda me enternecio profundamente...

Cedric habia cumplido con su palabra de tejón apoyandome en todo, sobre todo en jugar como cazadora en Gryffindor... El partido se desarrollaba normal apesar de una intensa tormenta y como mi mejor amigo Draco como buscador para Slytherin, Harry uso su saeta de fuego lo que se gano una mirada de admiración por parte de mi amigo rubio, aunque nunca lo admitiria...

El resultado iba 90 para Slytherin y 30 para Gryffindor por una quaffle loca que perseguia y golpeaba a todos en su camino, pero iba tras Potter, hasta que al meter un punto, la quaffle iba hacia camino hacia mi, pero Oliver se interpuso en el camino pegandole a el y cayendo al suelo... Después de una intensa lucha entre Draco y Harry por atrapar la snich dorada, Draco cayo, y Harry tambien pero el ultimo con la snich dorada en la mano, dando 150 puntos para Gryffindor y dando por terminado El partido...Hermione tuvo que intervenir para destruir la quaffle loca que venia hacia Harry... rapidamente baje al suelo para asegurarme que nuestro capitan estuviera bien, pero estaba desmayado...

—Oliver estas bien? decia mientras lo sacudia de los hombros

—Señorita Parkinson apartese decia la enfermera mientras se lo llevaban a la enfermeria, seguia la camilla hasta que un chico alto de ojos grises que conocia bien me abrazo despejando mi campo de visión de la camilla...

—Amor fue estupendo... ganaron felicita... —Que pasa? dijo mientras trataba de fijar sus ojos hacia donde miraba yo

—Oliver respondi —tengo que ir con el

—Que? dijo lentamente apretando los puños

—Tengo que ir, el me saco de la zona del impacto del quaffle, yo tendria que estar en esa camilla explique

El me miro estudiandome por un par de minutos y se aparto de mi, dejandome el camino libre... y segui hasta la enfermeria...

**Narra Cedric**

Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Wood, ella tendria ese mismo rostro de preocupación? ni siquiera adopto esa postura conmigo cuando yo la salve del Troll el año pasado...Necesitaba pensar... solo pensar.. mis amigos iban y venian en el festejo de la victoria de Gryffindor, la busque con la mirada pero no estaba, por lo que decidi salir y volver a mi sala comun...

iba por las escaleras, cuando una voz me volvio...

—Cedric.. dijo con una sonrisa

—Amor dije tratando de no sonar molesto

—Fui una tonta dijo mientras venia corriendo a mis brazos... no podia creer lo que escuchaba..

—Wood esta bien? pregunte, mirando su rostro de confusión, que pronto ella cambió por una sonrisa

—Quien pensaria en el cuando estoy contigo dijo mientras me daba un beso..

—Vamos a la torre de astronomia? es miercoles dije con una sonrisa

—Claro dijo acariciandome el brazo...

Subimos hasta la torre, le di un beso en la frente, y cerre los ojos y tome mi forma de animago esperandola...

—Cedric? dijo ella mirandome a los ojos como si estuviera confundida

Empece a dar vueltitas para animarla, pero se notaba cavizbaja, trate de animarla pero no lo hizo... cerre los ojos volviendo a mi estado normal, y ella me abrazo..decidi no presionarla, asi que nos quedamos abrazados, hasta que ella se levanto, me dio un beso y salio corriendo...Al dia siguiente...

—Cariño dijo Holly mientras me daba un abrazo desde atras...

—Amor como estás? dije tomando mi lugar en el gran comedor para tomar mi desayuno...

—Siento haberme ido asi dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios.. cada uno de sus besos eran diferentes dependiendo de su estado de animo, mientras yo sonreia al ver su pulsera con la luz roja...

—Te amo dije llevando una mano a su rostro...

Ella dibujo una sonrisa mayor —Te amo más, queria contarte que Oliver esta mejor dijo con suma calma

—Que bueno dije mientras ella seguia acariciando mi rostro

—Te veo despues dijo mientras volvia a su mesa...

—Hola dijo Amalia mientras se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa notablemente sonrojada

—Como estas? dije devolviendole una sonrisa

—Bien, como te sientes? me pregunto lo cual fue extraño

—Muy bien gracias por preguntar dije tomando mi desayuno...

—Nos vemos dijo mientras se dirigia a su lugar

La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta de nuevo, pasaron muchas cosas en un solo mes, veia a Holly a diario, y actuaba de una manera muy diferente, extraña, como si tuviera mil facetas en su interior ...clases y mas clases...

Hasta que un dia la Profesora Mcgonagall me llamo a su oficina...

—Señor Diggori lo he llamado aqui por su relación con la señorita Parkinson

—Por Merlin, que le paso Profesora? Dije angustiado y culpable

—Ha sido Petrificada dijo mientras me miraba con compasión

—Que ella que? dije tratando de despertar de mi pesadilla

—Esta en la enfermeria, suponemos que estaba con la señorita Granger ya que ella estaba en un pasillo contiguo dijo tomando asiento a mi lado..

—Tengo que irme profesora dije poniendome de pie, y dirigiendome a la enfermeria..

—Señor Diggori dijo la profesora antes de que cerrará la puerta..

—Si profesora dije volviendome a ella...

—Es extraño dijo mirandome fijamente

—Que? dije mirandola aun más perplejo

—Su novia es de sangre pura, se supone que ese mostruo de la cámara de los secretos solo ataca a estudiantes que considera sangre sucia dijo volviendo a mi

Eso basto para salir corriendo, apenas entre la vi con un color palido en su rostro, parecia solo dormida... por lo que hice lo mismo que ella el año pasado, pose mi cabeza en su camilla...

—Señor Diggori dijo el director Dumbleore a mis espaldas...

—Profesor dije levantando mi cabeza...

—Esta pasando una cosa muy extraña aqui y necesito que me acompañe dijo mientras me levantaba lentamente,

—No quiero dejarla sola aqui dije pasando una mano sobre su rostro

—Solo serán unos minutos dijo mientras yo lo seguia hasta su oficina

—Tome asiento dijo, mientras me indicaba una silla...

—Adelante dijo el profesor mientras una Holly confundida escoltada por dos maestros entraba..

-No puede ser dije llevandome ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, y tratando de acercarme a ella..

—No se acerque a ella dijo el profesor Dumbleore

—Holly dije mientras ella me miraba con miedo

—Como puede estar en dos lugares a la vez dije mirandola de pie a cabeza

—Necesitamos que nos ayude a identificarla, como su novio sabrá como hacerlo dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

—No sé que esta pasando? es una pesadilla dijo Holly mientras me miraba a los ojos

—Suponemos que la señorita Parkinson abrió la cámara de los secretos dijo el Profesor Snape..

—No es posible, ella estuvo casi todo el tiempo conmigo dije confundido...

—No lo hice, cuantás veces tengo que decirlo? dijo Holly bastante molesta —estuve con Oliver Wood en la enfermeria durante un mes por que no podia mover el brazo desde del partido de Quiddich dijo Holly

—Holly no tienes que mentir si quieres que nos crean dije tratando de acercarme, per Ella me miro confundida y volvieron a separarme de ella...

—Hasta que todo se aclare la señorita Parkinson estará en detencion escoltada por un maestro dijo el director Dumbleore...

—Retirese dijo serio el profesor Snape, sali y camine hasta la enfermeria, donde estaba la otra Holly dormida... y recorde las palabras de la profesora Mcgonagall —Sangre pura dije en voz alta cerca de la cama...


	13. Always 13

Narra Holly

No debi de haber salido de la cama ese dia...

Todo habia empezado mal, desde que me desperte tarde, llegue tarde a desayunar, no habia visto a Cedric en dias por que no coincidiamos con los horarios, apesar de las dulces notas que me mandaba, al pensar en ella, busque su ultima nota y la abri...

Holly

Me haces muy feliz, un beso tuyo es la energia poderosa en la que pienso para realizar mi patronus...

te amo... PARA SIEMPRE

Cedric

No habia nada que no pudiera superar al leer la nota de mi novio... Es mi amuleto de la suerte...

Entre a cenar con los chicos y un extraño Cedric me abordo con los ojos grises decidido,

—Podemos hablar más tarde?

—Tengo astronomia, cuando termine te busco dije dandole un corto beso...

Iba caminando hacia la clase de Astronomia cuando vi a una chica de pelo largo castaño a distancia subir hasta la torre, la segui desde lejos, solo pude verla de espaldas por lo que me frene en seco al ver que besaba a un chico alto de tez blanca, el chico se separo un poco, y vi a Cedric de perfil se veia extraño... Cedric me estaba engañando? Senti un punzante dolor y mientras decidia en entrentarlos o no escuche una voz a mis espaldas, me gire en seco solo para ver a la profesora Mcgonagall y al profesor Snape mirandome molestos

—Señorita Parkinson acompañenos... que podia hacer? solo me deje arrastrar hasta la oficina del profesor Dumbleore donde tuve que esperar dos horas para ser recibida...

Cuando pensé que nada peor podia pasarme se escucho la voz del director

—Adelante...

Y vi aquellos ojos grises que me habian cautivado en el callejon diagon llenos de confusión mirarme discriminatoriamente por haber abierto una cámara secreta que habia matado la primera vez a una estudiante de Ravenclaw... Que me manden una maldición asesina si sabia lo que estaba pasando...

Después de que escuche varias voces hablando, me fui cayendo poco a poco al suelo, y al abrir los ojos me encontre en una habitación cerrada con llave, con una cama y una lampara, comida y libros pero nada más...AZKABAN?

Narra Cedric

Iba y venia, después de escuchar que la que abrió la cámara fue Ginny Weasley esperaba ansioso saber si la persona que lucia como Holly era en verdad ella, la enfermera paso, y le dio algo, empezo a moverse, y le di la espalda en el fondo aun no estaba listo para enfrentar la verdad...

—Holly donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso?

... silencio y más silencio, senti sollozar a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama, y a quien le daba la espalda

—Sabes donde? continue,

—En la Torre de Astronomia, un poco despues de Navidad, me cargaste por todo el colegio cuando nos encontramos despues de tu viaje de Francia, entrelazaste tus dedos con los mios y me pasaste una mano acariciando mi espalda en el baile de San Valentin, donde me pediste que fuera tu novia con la misma melodia muggle de la cajita musical que me regalaste dijo una voz desde la puerta de la enfermeria...

Gire para darme cuenta que mi verdadera novia tenia los ojos hinchados, pero sus ojos esmeraldas estaban llenos de ira, fije mi mirada hacia la chica pelirroja que sollozaba en la cama y a la cual mi novia trataba de atacar...

—Holly dije mientras la agarraba de las muñecas y la llevaba afuera...

—Era Amalia, desde que me dijeron que habia otra como yo, pense en ella y tu...gritaba furiosa...

—Calmate rogue tratando de que bajara la guardia...

—Perdoname Cedric puedo explicarlo decia Amalia mientras salia de la enfermeria...

Holly safo de mi agarre y llevo su varita en el aire mientras que la chica pelirroja cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe, pero no llego, mi castaña la habia bajado...

—No lo vales, dijo perdiendose entre los pasillos..

—Por que? dije volviendo a Amalia...

—Por que te amo y me cambiaste sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de pelear por ti, olvidaste nuestro primer beso en la casa de mi padre cuando eramos niños? y prometiste que siempre me ibas a querer? dijo la chica pelirroja mientras lloraba

—Amalia, eso paso mucho tiempo dije compadeciendome de ella...

—Vuelvan a sus casas dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, —Señorita Flerch mañana a primera hora el director la espera en su oficina...

—Si profesora asentimos ambos...

Y tomamos diferentes caminos... apenas entre en mi habitación me tire en mi cama, cerre los ojos mientras mis amigos me hablaban, y sus voces se escuchaban lejanos...

Narra Amalia

Habia sido todo tan fácil, mandar a Padma en lugar de Parvati, conseguir el cabello de Holly, robar la poción desde el armario privado de Snape, y vigilar a que la futura mortifaga no interfiera con nosotros... todo era simple, Cedric era cariñoso, pero aveces se distanciaba haciendo preguntas extrañas, al principio trate de que el se desilusionará de ella, como la vez que habia hechizado como Holly los caramelos de un hufflepuff para que fueran ácidos, me reprendió, y al verlo tan triste le pedi disculpas, y empezo a tratarme con amor, y ya no quise ser yo misma, renuncie a mi vida y empeze a vivir la vida de ella, que me pertenecia, era mi derecho...Pero la noche antes de que todo cambiará en la torre de astronomia supe que no podia seguir siendo ella...

—Tenemos que terminar... dijo en tono severo

—por que? no te gustan mis besos? dije tratando de sonar convincente

—No siento lo mismo desde hace un tiempo Holly actuas raro, apareces y desapareces.. no puedo más...

Y cambio ese dia que venia por el corredor, y me resbale en esa agua, mirando esos ojos amarillos aterradores que me petrificaron por completo...

Y los ojos llenos de desilusión de Cedric con los que me encontre apenas abri los ojos, me desvataron supe que habia vuelto a quedar atrapada en mi vida, donde soy solo la insignificante Amalia Flerch...

Narra Holly

Es una pesadilla que continua cada mañana al abrir los ojos, donde te obligan a demostrar la valentia de Gryffindor para ponerte de pie y decir a lo que viene: aqui estoy...

Saque la nota que me habia dado tanto valor y la lleve en la mano, no tenia que buscar mucho para encontrarme con la persona que habia cambiado todo en medio año...

Me acerque a ella, y la llame...

—Amalia giro lentamente mirandome aterrada

—Que es lo que quieres? dijo levantandose de la silla de la biblioteca

—Esto es para ti dije dandole las notas que me mandaba Cedric los jueves a la mañana, di por hecho que todos los miercoles a la noche ella tomaba mi lugar mientras yo tenia clases de astronomia y sali de ahi antes de que me arrepintiera, tenia que buscar al siguiente antes de que terminará el poco valor que me quedaba...

—Cedric puedo hablar contigo? y la mirada de sus compañeros siguiendonos hasta la salida del corredor...

—Claro, me alegra verte bien dijo con una sonrisa

—Gracias, dije deteniendome en la pared que daba la entrada a la sala de Menesteres...

Él me miro sorprendido, y me siguio al fondo...

—La Holly que te hacia feliz, no era yo dije conteniendo las lágrimas

—Holly me gustaria saber a donde va todo esto? dijo el con calma

—Le acabo de entregar cada una de las notas que me mandabas los jueves a la mañana, ella es la unica que te puede hacer feliz, y vengo a renunciar a ti dije mirandolo a los ojos...

—Que hiciste que? sabes por que paso todo eso? por que ella tomo tu lugar y no hubiese pasado nada, si yo no hubiese pensado que eras tú por que es a ti a quien yo amo...dijo tomando mi mano

—Ella fingió por un tiempo ser yo, y no te diste cuenta, y no te lo estoy reclamando aunque puede que suene asi, se que tambien guardo culpa dije mientras retiraba mi mano de las suyas...

—Siempre tuve dudas, desde la primera noche que se acerco a mi, y no pudo tomar tu animago, y cuando la besaba y la abrazaba... no habia olor a jazmines dijo cabizbajo y cuando te pedi hablar en el gran comedor antes de ir a mi turno de prefecto era para terminar con nuestra relación...

—Terminaste conmigo siendo ella? suena confuso dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro..

—Lo hice por que sentia que habias dejado de ser tú dijo mientras volvia a levantar su rostro...

—Estás muy confundido verdad? dije notando su rostro lleno de dudas

—Si, me conoces demasiado dijo esbozando una sonrisa triste

—Ya que tecnicamente terminaste conmigo, creo que deberia irme dije llevandome la mano en la nuca...

—Si pudiera besarte me liberaria de mis dudas dijo tratando de llevar una mano sobre mi rostro..

—No dije mientras detenia su mano... continuemos con nuestras vidas, talvez esto tenia que pasar dije acariciando su mano llena de terror... lo cierto es que me devastaria que me besará y siguiera sintiendo que no le pasa nada... que ya no me ama, tenia que huir y ese momento era ahora...

—Solo cuidate quieres? dijo mientras salia de la sala dejandome devastada...

Llore, y llore todas las lágrimas que habia reprimido salieron cayendo al piso de rodillas, el valor de Gryffindor me habia abandonado por completo, amaba a ese chico de ojos grises que ahora no estaba seguro de nada...no dormi, ni comi en dias, permaneci oculta en la sala de menesteres, hasta que decidi salir y dirigirme a la enfermeria ni siquiera podia hablar ya no queria hacerlo, tenia un nudo demasiado grande en el estómago..


	14. Always 14

**Narra Cedric**

La fiesta de navidad más deprimente, han pasado muchas cosas, y se supone que la confusión habia acabado, Cho es la unica que me ha apoyado en todo lo que he tenido que atravesar...

Entonces volvimos a los carruajes, para volver a casa por navidad, dejandole su regalo a Holly que esta vez si iba a su casa, y en quien no deje de pensar un solo dia...

-Feliz navidad Cedric esa dulce voz que desarma todo en mi

-Feliz navidad Holly dije mientras la veia perderse con Malfoy en la estación Hogsmeade...

-Deberias hablar con ella me animo Ernie

-Yo no lo creo dijo Susan...

-No lo haré dije con calma mientras abordamos el tren tras ellos...

Apoye mi cabeza en la ventana, y vi pasar ante mis ojos todos los hermosos momentos que habiamos atravesado juntos y seguia sonando el eco de un para siempre en mi mente que aun no terminaba de pasar, no importaba lo que sucediera, iba a estar locamente enamorado de ella...

-Cedric te ves palido dijo Cho mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Me incorpore para verla y saludarla -No es nada dije tratando de lucir despreocupado

-Estas pensando en ellos? dijo jugando con sus manos

-Quienes serian ellos? dije desconcertado

-Malfoy y Parkinson ya sabes por su noviazgo dijo dandome una punzada en el pecho

-No quiero hablar de eso dije, mientras me incorporaba para dormir...

-Esta bien dijo mientras ella leia el profeta...

Ellos, un noviazgo, los besos de Holly y Draco... preferiria la maldicion crucio..y me quede dormido...

King's Cross... la vi bajar llevando la mano de Draco en su hombro, y ser recibida por el padre de él... mientras ambos charlaban animadamente, ella sonreia, y de pronto desaparecieron...ella iba a la Mansión Malfoy? ella salia con Draco?

Llegue a mi casa con mi padre, y me quede en la puerta, Amalia estaba en la casa, no habia vuelto hablar con ella desde ese dia en la puerta de la enfermeria...

-Que haces aqui? La interrogue desde la entrada

-Hijo no te enseñamos a tratar asi a la gente... dijo mi padre interviniendo entre nosotros, ella se habia puesto a llorar...

-Lo lamento feliz navidad, estoy cansado me ire a la cama dije mientras entraba a mi habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de mi... No podia perdonarla... De alguna manera Ella habia provocado que la perdiera...

-Cedric puedo pasar? la voz suave de mi madre retumbo desde la puerta

-Adelante dije mientras terminaba de cambiarme...

-Por que estás asi? dijo mi madre acariciando mi rostro..y haciendo que recordará la vez que Holly hizo lo mismo, y la escuche ahogarse con sus propias lágrimas por horas mientras yo recargaba mi cabeza en la puerta de la sala de menesteres, y las lágrimas que me aguante ese dia salieron como mares rebeldes destruyendo todo a su paso..

-Hijo estás bien? mi madre despejaba las lágrimas de mi rostro...

-Mamá dije mientras sus brazos suaves me envolvian y pude resumir bastante sobre lo que habia sucedido entre Holly, Amalia y yo, entonces Ella se incorporo y desde la puerta hablo...

-Nosotros le pedimos que te cuidará... fije mi vista en mi madre -tuvieron que ver con lo que ella nos hizo a Holly y a mi? Indague con un nudo en la garganta

-Solo estabamos preocupados por su familia, pero nunca estariamos de acuerdo con algo asi dijo con tono claro...

-Ella es diferente, me apoyo y me quiso como a nadie, por que tuvo que pasarnos todo eso madre? Proteste mientras la seguia hasta la sala...

-Amos lleva a la jovencita a su casa por favor

-Pero... dijo mi padre sin terminar

-Llevala ahora dijo mi madre en tono autoritario

Enseguida mi padre se puso de pie, desapareciendo con ella...

Entonces entro una lechuza por la ventana...

_Feliz navidad Familia Diggori_

_con afecto_

_Holly Parkinson_

-Madre? dije mientras ella sostenia la nota en sus manos, y yo reconoci la letra...

-Estoy ocupada Cedric, ve a tu cuarto por favor, yo le escribi una nota por navidad por que no me habias contado que ya no era tu novia, ella lo respondió y es todo dijo con tono impaciente...

Al dia siguiente mi padre me desperto muy temprano, habia un partido de Quiddich entre Irlanda y Rumania por lo que iriamos con los Weasley al torneo...

Mi padre fue hasta la madriguera de los Weasley mientras yo me trepaba a un árbol a esperarlos, escuche voces, y apenas pude distinguir la figura de una chica de tez blanca y largos cabellos castaños que venia del brazo de los gemelos me cai de la impresión del árbol..

-Cedric dijo ella corriendo hacia mi preocupada y ofreciendome la mano

-Estas bien? dijo mientras me ofrecia su mano y me paraba...

-Hijo tu novia es muy hermosa no es asi Arthur? dijo mi padre codeando al señor Weasley

Ella se sonrojo completamente pero no dijo nada... mientras continuabamos hasta la bota translador aparecio mi madre, y esta vez el que se sonrojo fui yo..

-Madre dije mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa a Holly..

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo Holly dijo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

-Un placer dijo mientras volvia con los gemelos...

-Ustedes son tan vergonzosos que no se toman de las manos? dijo mi madre mientras me guiñaba un ojo..

-Nosotros dijo...

-Tonterias... dijo mi madre interrumpiendola, -vamos Cedric querido toma la mano de tu novia..

-Estan listos? dijo el señor Weasley interrrumpiendonos

-Agarrense fuerte, y sueltense de la bota cuando diga dijo mi padre

-Listos! gritamos todos..

-Ahora grito el señor Weasley

Cuando soltamos la bota, pude ver que ella cerraba los ojos, y no supimos ni como ni cuando pero ambos aterrizamos de pie tomados de la manos, y mi madre volvió a nosotros...

-Muy bien chicos, dijo mi madre mientras tomaba el brazo de mi padre

-Es tan lindo esto del amor dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

Caminamos de la mano hasta donde estaban los Weasley, mi padre presumió mis logros ante Harry Potter...

-Querida dijo Lucius Malfoy acercandose hasta Holly

-Señor Malfoy dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras soltaba mi mano

-Veo que viniste con ellos, dijo Lucius estudiandonos a cada uno con la mirada...

-Asi es dijo ella mirando a mis padres y luego a mi

-Quieres sentarte con nosotros? tambien esta Draco dijo señalando el sector vip

Una ultima mirada de ella nos recorrio a cada uno-Se lo agradezco pero verá quiero presentarle a mi novio Cedric Diggori y a sus padres los señores Diggori dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo la mire muy sorprendido, y Lucius nos saludo con un gesto de cabeza llena de superioridad..

-Quisiera hablar contigo Holly dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo

-Claro dijo mientras lo seguia a unos pasos se detuvo y miro hacia atras -Me acompañas Cedric? dijo dedicandome una sonrisa

Yo asenti y observe la sonrisa orgullosa de mis padres...

-Draco ya sabe que este jovencito es tu novio? dijo mirandola con severidad y yo mirando a ambos con sorpresa, y vimos a Draco acercarse a nosotros a toda velocidad..

-Que pasa Padre? dijo mientras se colocaba al otro lado de Holly, con una mirada de suplica...

-Señor Malfoy, Draco termino conmigo hace poco por que se dio cuenta que quiere a mi hermana dijo con suavidad...

-Entiendo dijo con una sonrisa, vamos Draco dijo mientras se alejaba de nosotros

-estoy en deuda contigo Holly dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Diggori dijo estrechando mi mano..

-que fue eso? dije mirandola con una sonrisa

-Chicos los estamos esperando dijo mi madre con su sonrisa generosa desde atras

-Ya vamos dije girando sobre mi para verla y pronto senti sus labios calidos en los mios, fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor, apenas se aparto tomo la delantera, y corri tras de ella con una sonrisa, mirandola de perfil estaba completamente sonrojada, camine a su lado, y busque sus manos sin mirarla de frente, y apenas la halle entrelace mis dedos con los de ella...


	15. Always 15 Fin

**Narra Holly**

_Holly_  
_Que te parece un gran partido de Quiddich entre Irlanda y Rumania? mis padres estarán felices de conocerte al fin! _  
_Te queremos_  
_Fred y George ... George y Fred_

Todo habia empezado de esa manera, llegue hasta la casa de los Weasley, me presentaron a sus padres que eran tan cálidos como ellos, me hicieron tan feliz, tambien estaba Harry por lo que me senti muy comoda.. Salimos para ir al partido y un chico bajo desde un árbol, pase mis ojos por encima y el señor Diggori me saludo..  
-Como estas Holly? Cedric esta ahi dijo señalando a su hijo aun en el suelo, por lo que rei y me acerque a él...  
Luego del encuentro con su madre, que es una señora rubia con ojos azules tan hermosa como una veela...que aun cree que seguimos juntos, talvez Cedric aun no se lo dijo...  
Llegamos al torneo y me encontre con Lucius Malfoy es hora de poner las cosas en orden, tenia que armarme de valor y más aun por que seguia de la mano de Cedric no podia manchar su honor, era hora...Aleje Todo de mi mente y me di cuenta de algo importante... que sin importar nada Cedric siempre estaba para mi, siempre tomaba mi mano, me cuidaba y me defendia, por fin podia entender que alguien me envidiara tanto como para tomar mi lugar y ser su novia, junte el valor que me quedaba, y me arriesgue una vez más decidi besarlo en los labios...  
Mientras caminabamos para volver con su familia, tomo mi mano, sus dedos eran fuertes y cálidos tanto como para acelerar mi corazon...  
-Holly? dijo Cedric mientras me miraba con sus ojos grises  
-Si? dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y fijaba mi vista en cualquier parte menos en El, estaba tan nerviosa  
-Quieres ser mi novia? dijo jugando con sus manos  
-Claro dije mientras fingia mirar el partido, el se movio en su asiento, y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos  
-Hablas enserio? dijo mientras distribuia besos cortos en mi rostro  
Y yo rei a carcajadas de él -si dije mientras besaba sus nudillos liberandome de los nervios.  
-Te amo dijo mientras besaba mis labios  
-Cedric me acompañarias a mi casa? dije separando su rostro un poco del mio  
-Me encantaria dijo mientras volvia a besarme una y otra vez...  
Habia terminado el partido y nos estabamos despidiendo de los Weasley cuando los padres de Cedric se acercaron a nosotros...  
-Holly quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros? dijo su madre con una sonrisa... tenia esa tipica sonrisa a la que no le puedes decir que no..  
-Con mucho gusto señora dije mientras senti que Cedric me rodeaba con sus brazos  
La cena transcurrio con normalidad hasta que Jadd se apareció en medio de la sala...  
-Ama, dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi...  
-Lo lamento dije excusandome con ellos.. -sus padres me mandaron a buscarla continuo Jadd..  
-Te acompañare dijo Cedric con una sonrisa, y sus padres asintieron, estaban mucho mas amables después de haber presentado a Cedric como mi novio ante el señor Malfoy.  
Y ambos nos pusimos a lado de Jadd que nos habia teletransportado a mi casa...  
-Jadd donde estan mis padres? dije mientras caminabamos en la sala... pero pronto se escucharon sus voces bajando por las escaleras  
-Holly aqui estamos dijo mi padre mientras sacaba sus maletas en la puerta  
-Estas segura? dijo Cedric muy bajo para que solo yo lo oyera, mientras seguia mirando mi casa con ojos de admiración, y yo solo asenti.  
-Padre, Madre quiero presentarles a mi novio Cedric Diggori dije mientras ellos se frenaron en seco y volvieron a mi...  
-Tu eres el hijo de Amos? dijo mi madre mientras lo miraba de abajo a arriba  
-Ya hablaremos de esto Holly dijo mientras desaparecian...  
-Perdona por eso cariño dije mirandolo a los ojos...  
-Oye eso estuvo mejor de lo que pense dijo Cedric con una sonrisa...  
-Diggori dijo mi hermana mientras bajaba las escaleras..  
-Pansy dijo el con una sonrisa  
-Ire con Draco dijo molesta, Jadd vamos! y tambien desaparecio..  
-Ven quiero mostrarte algo dije mientras jalaba a Cedric hacia arriba  
-Es tu cuarto verdad? dijo el mientras reia por la foto suya que tenia en mi mesita de noche...  
-Y esto es para ti dije dandole un album de fotos...  
El se veia feliz, mirando cada foto... -Te amo dijo mientras me volvia a dar un beso...  
-Te amo más dije mientras llevaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos grises brillaban...  
Mientras besaba mis labios sus manos recorrian mi espalda haciendo que se me erizara la piel, el beso siguió subiendo de intensidad, como un beso desesperado, lentamente fue cayendo nuestras ropas en el piso dejandonos caer en mi cama, besando cada parte de mi piel, me estremecia, amarlo tanto y que ahora estuviera adueñandose asi de mi cuerpo, lo queriamos, lo necesitabamos por lo que ambos nos miramos por un instante y seguimos con besos y más besos mientras yo recorria con mi mano cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su espalda, hasta su abdomen, el a su vez recorria mi cuerpo con su boca, su piel aterciopelada sobre mi piel, sus caricias subian y bajaban hasta que nos detuvimos en el punto exacto donde me pedia que confie en él, me apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, iba y venia, entraba y salia con suavidad depositando caricias en todo mi ser haciendome perder el sentido y sintiendo una explosión de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo...Hasta que ambos nos dejamos vencer por el sueño...

Al dia siguiente desperte con los rayos del sol en mi ventana, gire para confirmar que no haya sido un sueño, y Cedric aun dormia a mi lado, tenia una expresión de total tranquilidad, y un brazo suyo sobre mi cadera... por lo que la deposite lentamente al costado de su cuerpo, apenas lo hice trate de levantarme, y el tomo mi brazo atrapando nuevamente entre sus brazos..  
-Holly fue la mejor noche de mi vida dijo aun con los ojos cerrados... -Para siempre  
-Tambien fue la mejor noche de mi vida dije dandole un par de besos más...  
-Quizás ahora el amor me sirva para entender mejor el infinito dijo Cedric envolviendome en sus brazos  
-Ehm creo que mi amor no tiene límites, significa entonces que es para siempre dije dándole un beso en los labios  
Después de unos dias, estabamos nuevamente en la estación de King's Cross, vi a Cedric buscando algo con la mirada, por lo que me acerque desde atras y le tape los ojos, y sus padres sonreian...  
-Tus manos son suaves eres Susan dijo mientras reia como loco y yo le pisaba el pie  
-Ernie dijo mientras hacia un rapido giro y quedaba frente a mi... -como alguien tan pequeña como tú puede hacer que la extrañe tanto? dijo mientras me cargaba y daba vueltas conmigo provocando que la mayor parte de la gente nos mirará  
-Te extrañe cariño dije mientras me sujetaba fuertemente a el... Susan y Ernie se acercaron a nosotros riendo a carcajadas...  
-Enamorados de nuevo? dijo Susan con una sonrisa  
-Gracias a mamá dijo Cedric mirandola con una sonrisa mientras yo ponia los pies al suelo y la miraba con curiosidad  
-Lo lamento pero Cedric es mi unico hijo, y quiero que sea feliz, además de que puede que hayamos metido mano con Molly Weasley sobre el partido de quiddich dijo dandome un abrazo.. un abrazo tan calido como los de Cedric  
-Gracias dije devolviendole el abrazo...  
-Me alegra que mi hijo este con una buena chica que lo quiera tanto dijo su padre con una sonrisa  
-Cedric me hace muy feliz dije mientras el me rodeaba con sus brazos  
-Ya nos vamos o seguimos con la cursileria dijo Ernie mientras Susan le daba un codazo que provocaba que nos rieramos de la escena...

_Fin_


End file.
